


面具之下

by loveprowl



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, Intoxication, M/M, Pre-War, awkward robot dating, from-related feelings of inadequacy, how do robots without mouths kiss?, kind of, robots kissing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveprowl/pseuds/loveprowl





	面具之下

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Owlix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlix/gifts).



“我希望我有一张嘴，”锁芯一边说一边对饮料里的吸管皱了皱眉头。他瞟了一眼警车，虽然他们坐在油吧两个单人座上，但是他们挨得很近。“而你有一张嘴。”

警车的门翼颤动了一下。锁芯非常确定他对警车机型的抱怨让他感到困窘，但他也没在意，因为他喝醉了而且警车的焦虑恼人又呆萌。

“而且，你的嘴型非常棒，”锁芯盯着警车继续说道。他知道这样说是不礼貌的，但是他醉的太厉害了根本管不了那么多。

警车的嘴看上去确实非常美——有着美妙宜人的曲线，完美匀称的嘴唇——这张可人的嘴和他的迷人的机型非常的相配——虽然他总是紧紧的抿着它。

“锁芯，够了，”能量涌到警车的面部装甲上，把它冲刷成漂亮的粉红色——又是一个锁芯所没有的特性。

锁芯哼了一声。 “行了，警车。你早就过了磨合期了。何况我抱怨自己的结构没人会在意的——除了你以外再没有别人了。“

警车的门翼又颤动了一下。锁芯打开主能量摄入口，紧接着打开他的面甲，胡乱摸索着吸管，然后大大的吸了一口饮料。

“无论如何，你让我不要抱怨很容易。我的意思是，看看你。“锁芯用一只手含糊的向警车比划着。他只得到了沉默作为回应，这可不是他所期望的。

现在这样的关系对于他们来说是崭新的体验。这，不管它是什么，已经开始在他们之间建立。那是一些超越工作上合作伙伴，甚至超越朋友之间的感情。

他们都知道它会走向何方。但不管怎样，他们都在它的指引下跌跌撞撞的走着。当没有人在注意时他们手牵着手，当他们独处时摸索着对方的装甲。而现在——他们正在一个非常安静的油吧的一个非常隐秘的单独隔间里喝着能量饮料，理由是他们不想因为警察的身份吓到别人，而事实上是因为警车非常难以接受公开的示爱而且他从来没有约会过。

“锁芯”，警车说，“你的构造没有什么不对的地方。”

在警车说话的时候锁芯一直注视着他的嘴唇。他发出了一个小小的噪音，然后猛地把吸管塞到主能量输入口里喝起饮料来。

“你有一个非常实用的变形形态，”警车说——这正是警车式恭维，当然它听上去像是讽刺挖苦可能完全是个意外。警车在他说话的时候一直低头看着他的那份饮料——那杯被他紧紧握住几乎整晚的饮料几乎仍然是全满的。 “你有一双灵巧的手。而且你护目镜后面的光学镜非常美。“

锁芯几乎被他的饮料噎住。他还是不知道该怎么应对这些——从警车漂亮的嘴中说出的那些带着怪异的坦率和奇特的愉悦的事物，那些道歉、赞美和好意。他们的关系一直建立在警车的批评和锁芯的抱怨以及互相对对方那些没有其他个体愿意应付的特性的相互包容上。却并不是…这样。

“拿掉你的面甲，”警车说。

“我——什么？”锁芯的发声器停止了运转。这个请求说不通。“为什么？”

“你把它拿掉就是了。”

锁芯不想这么做。他的面甲后面除了电路和简单的能量摄入口之外没有别的东西，而在公共场合露出原电路是非常…粗鲁的。

但他们的隔间是单独的，而锁芯喝醉了，警车又一直地盯着他，等待着。

锁芯摸索着弹簧锁。他花了一些时间来解决它们——不像有些机体用来盖住鼻子和嘴巴的外层面罩，他的面甲并不是为了可以容易地拆下而设计的。他的面甲有多重的弹簧锁需要手动来解开。

锁芯把面甲拆，燃料摄入口和面部电路直接暴露在空气中。这样感觉起来古怪又不舒服，而且变得过于的敏感了。警车凑过来，光学镜头闪烁着，他不可能会做锁芯以为他会做的事。他会吗？因为警车痛恨任何形式的公开示爱，他不会——

警车把自己的唇印在锁芯暴露的面部电路上。虽然警车的动作非常的轻柔，但是面部的电路毕竟不是为了接触而被建造的。锁芯的神经传感器感到一阵几近于发生故障的疼痛。他的护目镜闪了闪，微弱的蓝色线条模糊了他的视野。

警车再一次退到远处。神经电路和视觉电路的变形消失了。

锁芯几乎把他的面甲掉在了地上。警车抓住它，把它举起来，并把它推回了锁芯仍隐隐刺痛的脸。当面甲装回原位时锁芯感到一阵宽慰。

警车的指尖在锁芯的面罩上游移，施加着稳定的压力和若有若无的熟悉的电磁场。锁芯感到头晕，而它并不是刚才那种变形的残余。

“你的构造并没有什么不对的地方，”警车说，而这一次锁芯几乎可以相信他了。


End file.
